


Hallway Confessions

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Aiden/Lydia Martin, Pre-Relationship, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look at you and all I can see is that you almost killed Boyd,” Lydia said. “You’re not just a bad boy, Aiden. You’re a bad guy. And I don’t want to be with the bad guys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Confessions

Lydia was trying to focus on Miss Blake’s lesson, but Aiden wouldn’t leave her alone. “Psst, Lydia,” he whispered trying to get her attention. “Lydia. Lydia, over here.”

After a little while, Lydia couldn’t take it anymore. “What do you want, Aiden?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“I was wondering when you wanted to meet up in Coach’s office for a little _rematch_ from yesterday,” Aiden replied, smirking slightly. He thought he was so clever for making a sports innuendo.

Lydia tilted her head to pretend to think about it before responding with a short but stern, “No.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’” he asked, leaning in to her.

“I mean no. I don’t want to,” Lydia replied, her eyes fixed on him, daring him to question her.

Apparently, Aiden had no sense of self-preservation because he continued to press her on the subject. “Oh come on, we were making out yesterday. What changed?”

“I look at you and all I can see is that you _almost_ killed Boyd,” Lydia said. “You’re not just a bad boy, Aiden. You’re a bad guy. And I don’t want to be with the bad guys.”

Just as Aiden was about to respond, Lydia gathered up her things and asked to be excused from the class. She just needed to get away from him; she felt like she was going to break down in tears and didn’t want to do so in front of the whole class.

Once she was alone in the hallway, Lydia burst into tears. She couldn’t believe she was ever with someone who would willingly kill someone innocent. She was only just becoming friends with Boyd, Cora, and the rest of the Hale pack recently because they were helping her figure out what she was, but she couldn’t think of someone willingly killing any of them, except for maybe Peter.

Lydia was too upset to realize that she wasn’t alone in the hallway.

“Are you okay?” a deep, male voice called out.

She turned around to see Boyd. “Oh, um, sorry. I was just having a rough day, I guess,” Lydia answered, trying to brush it off as nothing.

“Are you sure?” Boyd asked again, taking a step closer. “Your heartbeat is all over the place.”

Lydia sighed and took a deep breath before answering this time. “Yeah. I just needed to get out of there. Aiden wants us to get together, but I told him I can’t. I can’t be with someone like that – someone who can willingly hurt my friends like that. I mean he almost killed you, Boyd. How could I be with someone like that. And now, my eyes are all red and I don’t want anyone to know I was crying, so it’s not like I can go back in the classroom. I just don’t know what to do anymore,” she said, rambling on. Once she started talking, she just couldn’t stop. She just confessed everything going on with her life to Boyd right there in the hallway, not caring anymore about who could come out and hear them. She really needed to stop hanging out with Stilinski, his bad habits were rubbing off on her; she was turning into a motor mouth like him.

Boyd just smiled at her as she rambled on about her problems. “Cora, Erica, Isaac, and I were skipping third period to hang out down on the bleachers. If you don’t want to go back to class, you’re welcome to join us,” he offered.

“Really?” Lydia asked, a bit surprised by the offer because even though they were all slowly becoming friends, Erica and Isaac were always a little distant with her. Boyd and Cora were the ones that seemed to like her the most.

“Of course,” Boyd answered. He turned to leave before calling back behind him. “You coming?”

Lydia quickly scrambled to check up. Her worries over Aiden were long forgotten as she left to go hang out with her newfound pack, who welcomed her with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: AU/Canon-Divergent  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
